


"I’m home, wherever with you I’m home."

by humanityalmost



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, this is actually bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: He was gonna do it. He would ask him now and here to marry him; screw the ring and the perfect location and the perfect time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads :)  
> Ski jumping still has me captured it seems lmao  
> Now with another pairing tho bc why not  
> I hope you'll like it although i am really unhappy with it :/  
> also the title is a quote from Miki Ratsula's 'Home' - this girl writes incredible music if you don't know her definitely check her out!!  
> Have fun! :)

They were happy. If someone would have asked them a few years ago how their lives would have turned out not one of them would have imagined a scenario like that. Not Stefan nor Michi would have ever thought they would fall in love with each other when they first met, sure they liked each other and started hanging out in their free time pretty soon but there was still no way they were gonna fall in love. But they did anyways and, damn, it was the best feeling in the world. Better than winning the four hills tournament or a world championship medal, better than being the best and better than all of their relationships before. 

It was like a force of nature as they fell in love. There was nothing slow or gentle about it, it was sudden and it turned everything into a swirl of light and sunshine; their whole world got turned upside down. There was nothing there to catch them, the fall came out of nowhere and suddenly they were here: completely madly in love and kind of scared of the future; not knowing what to talk about and no idea how not to talk about it. Each of them lost in their own thoughts, trying to figure out what would happen. What would happen when they give in, when they just screw everything and live in the moment? When they finally admit their feelings, when they finally figure it out.

And in the end that was what happened; they gave in and somehow they ended up together. And now they were here, years later and still madly in love; still a swirl of light and sunshine and Michi was certain it would stay that way for the rest of their lives that was the reason why he wanted to ask the question. 

He wanted to marry Stefan and he was sure that his boyfriend would say yes but there was a completely different problem he didn't realize he had until he had mapped out the whole plan how he was gonna ask the question: He needed a ring and since the younger one never wore any kind of jewelry he had no idea which ring size he should purchase.

~

They were sitting at the sofa in their living room and Stefan had his head placed into Michi’s lap, the older one slowly caressing his boyfriend's head, letting the soft strands glide through his fingers of his right hand while with his left hand he was playing with one of Stefan’s hands. Hoping to be as unobtrusive as possible while trying to find out which ring size would probably fit his hopefully soon-to-be husband. 

The things was just that Stefan knew that Michi didn't really like it when they were holding hands while cuddling he preferred his hands in Stefan’s hair or resting on his stomach, drawing small soothing patterns onto the warm skin and that was it what made Stefan kind of suspicious. He realized something was up but he couldn't really place it and since - if it would have been important - he trusted Michi that he would have talked to him about it he just let it go without thinking about it further.

As some time later his older boyfriend then started to actually circle his fingers with his own and seemed to be more concerned about Stefan’s finger size than about the film they were watching or his boyfriend as a whole, Stefan could not longer ignore it and wiggled himself out of Michi’s lap and into a sitting position while withdrawing his hands from his boyfriend’s touch. 

“Ok out with it, what's going on?” His tone was calm and a little concerned and Michi sighed. He knew he couldn't keep things from Stefan and that's the whole problem here too. So, just as he was about to find some weird explanation without telling his boyfriend what the real reason for his weird behavior was, he had an idea and his heart started to race and he could feel his palms getting sweaty from nervosity. 

He was gonna do it. He would ask him now and here to marry him; screw the ring and the perfect location and the perfect time. There would never be a time and place more perfect for a life changing event like that, like their home. The one place which basically made them to what they were; their safe space. 

Without another thought he got up and stood before the sofa, then looked into Stefan's confused face and dropped down onto one knee, so that he was now almost on eye level with his boyfriend who was still sitting on the edge of the sofa; looking a little pale now that he saw Michi on his knees before him.

“Stefan Kraft, you know I love you more than anything, probably more than my life, and you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You make me smile when I feel like I want to punch something, you are here when I am sad and need support but you are also here when I am so insanely happy that I can't even describe it. You are my sunshine and I can't think of even one day in my life that I would want to spend without you in the future and I know that is probably the most unromantic timing and I don't have a ring or anything other fancy but I just can't wait anymore and I want you here by my side for the rest of our lives and that's why I want to ask you: will you do me the honor and marry me?” 

Michi could feel his heart race so fast in his chest he was afraid it would just jump out of his chest and run away. He couldn't remember ever being that nervous before anything, not his first WC competition, nor Olympia; nothing was even close to this moment here and now. 

Stefan was looking at his boyfriend kneeling in front of him, looking up through his insanely long eyelashes that framed that wonderful eyes he loved getting lost in so much and as he started to speak Stefan felt like his heart would burst from all the love he was feeling for Michi. He wanted to have him by his side, forever, and before he could even realize what happened he had his hands already thrown around the older one’s neck, pressing his lips onto Michi’s, a single tear running down his cheek as he desperately pressed himself as close against Michi as possible. 

“Yes, yes, just yes! Gosh I love you so much, you make me the happiest man alive!” His voice was quiet and all the emotion in it made it come out a little choked but Stefan couldn't care less because he was gonna marry the love of his life; his best friend and his hardest competitor. He was gonna get married to the one person that made him feel like he finally found ‘home’.

In a swirl of emotions Michi grabbed the younger one’s face with both hands and made him look into his eyes while softly wiping away the tears on Stefan’s cheeks. “You are my one and only; my best friend. You make me feel whole and you are my home. I love you!” 

Stefan could feel the warmth rush over him and his heart skipped a beat. That was gonna be his future husband and honestly he couldn't think about anything more perfect to him than that moment, it left him speechless so he just leaned forward again, closing the distance between him and his now fiancé, leaning their foreheads together while smiling like a madman. 

“I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
